swsefandomcom-20200215-history
CWCG Introduction
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide The Clone Wars polarize the galaxy, from Coruscant to Geonosis. The Separatists' movement to create their own government, separate from the Republic, spirals out of control into a full galactic-scale conflict. Villains rise to prominence, heroes fall in battle, and the galaxy teeters on the edge of total chaos. In a Clone Wars campaign, war has come to the galaxy far, far away, and the actions of your heroes can tip the balance toward The Galactic Republic or The Confederacy of Independent Systems. A Clone Wars campaign takes place against the backdrop of a devastating galactic conflict which stretches from The Deep Core to the fringes of The Outer Rim. Everywhere the heroes go they are confronted with the realities of galactic war. Nearly every world has a Republic or Separatist presence, and even remote and out-of-the-way planets are drawn into the war. Except for The Unknown Regions, nowhere in the galaxy offers escape from the Clone Wars. Previously peaceful planets are swept up in increased militarization, and worlds that have been free of conflict for centuries are now the site of devastating clashes. No organization is safe from the effects of the war, as corporations, criminal empires, and mercenary armies struggle to find a way to survive the expanding conflict, and turn a profit at the same time. Meanwhile the defenders of peace and justice in The Galactic Republic- the Jedi Knights- are stretched beyond their capabilities in their role as leaders in the Clone Wars. With even newly knighted Jedi being placed at the heads of entire armies, The Jedi are simultaneously more prominent in the galaxy and yet on the brink of extinction. Many worlds see a greater Jedi presence than they have in millennia, yet the Jedi themselves fall one by one on the field of battle. Meanwhile, the Confederacy recruits more villainous members, and soon the likes of Count Dooku, General Grievous, Asajj Ventress, and General Loathsom are facing off against Yoda, Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker. As The Jedi go into decline, sinister villains are on the rise. Meanwhile, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine oversees the entire conflict, secretly playing each side against the other in his guise as the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious. A Galaxy at War The Clone Wars might be the greatest, most far-reaching conflict the galaxy has seen- at least in recorded history. Even during The Jedi Civil War, many worlds escape the conflict entirely. However, when the Separatists withdraw from the Republic, they create a schism that divides the galaxy into two factions. As a result, worlds that would have remained neutral are forced into either the Republic camp or the Separatist camp because of the imperative to declare allegiance to one of the two competing governments. In the Clone Wars, any world that attempts to maintain neutrality is crushed between the Republic and the Confederacy as they compete for that world's resources. Whether aligned with the Republic or the Confederacy, many planets- especially those with significant manufacturing resources- become vital to the war effort simply by being able to produce ships, weapons, and equipment. On some worlds, militarization is harsher than on others. For example, the shipbuilding facilities of Utapau, which had previously manufactured domestic planetary defender Starfighters, are forced to produce Mankvim-814 Light Interceptors and P-38 Starfighters for the Confederacy. Other worlds are practically enslaved to meet the demands of their military masters, and the natural resources of entire planets are consumed in a matter of months to keep the fight going. Even remote worlds feel the sting of the Clone Wars. Remote Tatooine, where the Republic has had no presence- is embroiled in the war as the Confederacy attempts to trick Jabba the Hutt into influencing the other Hutt clans to allow the Separatists to use the their shipping lanes. The Techno Union sets up a top-secret research facility on snow-covered Nelvaan, where the natives have lived in isolated peace for most of their history. No matter how far out on The Outer Rim or how deep in The Deep Core the planet is, the Clone Wars affect it. Choosing Sides The heroes of a Clone Wars campaign can have options regarding their allegiance and are far more likely to side with one faction or another, at least tangentially, giving them a stake in the Clone Wars as a whole. For example, the heroes might choose to support the Republic as official members of the Republic military or other Republic agency, such as the Judicial Department or The Jedi Order. Or they might be citizens doing their part to ensure the Republic's success. The heroes might be mercenaries, privateers, or free traders who volunteer to help transport undercover Republic agents behind Confederate lines. Heroes might even be Clone Troopers or members of the Republic Navy, putting them right in the middle of the galaxy-spanning conflict. Conversely, the heroes might choose to ally themselves with the Separatists, seeing the Republic as the faction in the wrong. These heroes might be mercenaries, smugglers, or even Jedi who have left the Order, convinced that the Confederacy represents the galaxy's best chance for freedom. Alternatively, the heroes might ally with one of the various trade organizations, working as corporate troubleshooters or freelance agents hired by the Trade Federation, the Techno Union, or the Retail Caucus to deal with Republic disruptions of supply lines or seditious elements on Confederate worlds. The heroes might not support questionable Confederacy tactics (Such as those employed by the sinister military leaders, like General Grievous and General Loathsom), but they might yet believe that even with such leadership the Confederacy is a better alternative than the Republic. The heroes might be on the fringes of society, trying to get along in the galaxy despite the raging Clone Wars. Even neutral heroes are likely unable to avoid the conflict of the war, and their allegiance might hinge on who attacks them first. These heroes can try to play both sides of the conflict against each other, but this is a precarious path to walk. After all, one faction might get word that the heroes are working with the other, and when this happens, the situation can quickly go bad. Fringe heroes with the best intentions might find themselves staring down the full military might of the Republic if they misplay their cards. By the same token, heroes who attempt to stay neutral also have the opportunity to experience life on both sides of the war, opening options for a Gamemaster who wants to have the heroes work with the Confederacy in one adventure and the Republic in the next. The Clone Wars The Clone Wars encompass a complicated series of battles and skirmishes with a complex history covering approximately three years. Below are some major events in The Clone Wars. Gamemasters can use these events as guideposts when creating Clone Wars adventures. They serve as good markers for the major events during this turbulent time. The Battle of Naboo Though the Battle of Naboo is little more than a skirmish between the Trade Federation and the planetary defense forces of the planet Naboo, it is the precursor to The Clone Wars, which begin ten years later. The repercussions of this battle echo through The Clone Wars and beyond. After the Battle of Naboo, Palpatine is elected to the post of Supreme Chancellor, allowing him to manipulate the Republic into the Clone Wars. Meanwhile, the Trade Federation is rebuffed and joins with the other trade organizations to form the alliance that eventually becomes The Confederacy of Independent Systems. Lastly, the Battle of Naboo leads to Anakin Skywalker becoming the Padawan of Obi-Wan Kenobi, a course of events that shakes the entire galaxy. The Battle of Geonosis The first true battle of The Clone Wars, the Battle of Geonosis introduces the Grand Army of the Republic and unleashes the Clone Troopers upon the galaxy. On this desolate planet the first shots of the galactic conflict are fired, and the full extent of Count Dooku's betrayal becomes evident to The Jedi. Many Jedi die on Geonosis, but just as many are thrust into the command of clone forces, setting a precedent that draws The Jedi out into the galaxy as military leaders. Coruscant and Utapau After three years of struggling against the Confederacy, The Jedi strike a major blow against the Separatists with the death of Count Dooku. In the process of rescuing Supreme Chancellor Palpatine from the flagship of the Separatist fleet, Anakin Skywalker dispatches the Sith Apprentice, and the Republic wins a significant victory. A short time later, Obi-Wan Kenobi ends General Grievous's reign of terror during the siege of Utapau. In a short time, The Jedi eliminate two of the Confederacy's powerful leaders, and the tide shifts heavily in favor of the Republic. Order 66 Without strong military leadership, the Confederacy is on the brink of collapse. The Jedi suspect that Palpatine has no intention of giving up his power after The Clone Wars end. After a confrontation leaves Mace Windu dead and Anakin Skywalker as the new apprentice of Darth Sidious, clone forces throughout the galaxy respond to Order 66, turning on their Jedi Generals and slaughtering the noble defenders of the Republic. With The Jedi Order wiped out, Skywalker, now named Darth Vader travels to Mustafar, murders the remaining leaders of the Confederacy, and brings The Clone Wars to its true end.